Vermouth
Vermouth (ベルモット Berumotto) è un membro dell'Organizzazione Nera; al di fuori di essa, è nota con due identità: Sharon Vineyard (シャロン ヴィンヤード Sharon Vin'yādo) e Chris Vineyard (クリス ヴィンヤード Kurisu Vin'yādo). Caratteristiche Vermouth agisce spesso da sola e senza avvisare nessuno. Ha un comportamento misterioso nei confronti degli altri Uomini in Nero: questo atteggiamento infastidisce diverse volte Gin. È una grande manipolatrice ed ha anche buone capacità deduttive. Come molti altri Uomini in Nero, anche lei è una fumatrice. Le piace schernire le persone, come fa, per esempio, con Chianti. La sua personalità è molto complessa: infatti, ha una parte "oscura", come dimostra la sua crudeltà, mostrata nei confronti dell'agente Jodie e di Sherry. Tuttavia, fa di tutto per evitare che i membri dell'Organizzazione Nera facciano del male a Ran e Conan, oltre che ai loro conoscenti (Kogoro); la donna fa questo, a causa di ciò che successe a New York. Inoltre, il dottor Araide non pensa che Vermouth sia tanto malvagia, visto che, quando lei aveva preso le sue sembianze, si è sempre comportata in modo amichevole con tutti. Infine, lei è l'unica fra gli Uomini in Nero che è a conoscenza delle doppie identità di Conan e di Ai, ma, per qualche motivo, non ne parla con nessuno dell'Organizzazione. Nell'FBI, è conosciuta con il soprannome di "Rotten Apple", perché "è con lo spettacolo "Golden Apple" che la grande Sharon è diventata famosa! Sei bella come allora, però… dentro sei solo una mela marcia ed avvizzita!". Guida una Harley-Davidson V-Rod di colore viola. Storia Vita prima del manga Vent'anni fa, Vermouth, col viso coperto da un cappello, uccise entrambi i genitori di Jodie, visto che suo padre lavorava segretamente per conto dell'FBI e possedeva alcuni files su di lei. Improvvisamente, la figlia delle due vittime aprì la porta e vide Vermouth. Quindi, le chiese chi fosse e che cosa stesse facendo suo padre. Lei rispose di non poterglielo dire, affermando: "A secret makes a woman woman", facendole credere, poi, che il padre stesse soltanto dormendo; inoltre, le propose di aspettare che si risvegliasse: la piccola Jodie accettò. Vermouth, poi, uscì da quella casa ed appiccò il fuoco. Fortunatamente, l'agente dell'FBI riuscì a salvarsi, visto che era andata a comprare un succo d'arancia per il padre. A quel tempo, Vermouth agiva ancora sotto l'identità di Sharon Vineyard. Era una famosa attrice statunitense, amica di Yukiko: le due si erano conosciute ad un corso per imparare a travestirsi, indetto da Toichi Kuroba. La donna conobbe Shinichi e Ran un anno fa a New York; i due erano insieme alla sua amica e stavano andando ad assistere ad uno spettacolo teatrale, intitolato "Golden Apple". In quest'occasione, appena la ragazza disse di dover ringraziare Dio per aver conosciuto l'attrice, Sharon chiese alla ragazza se Dio esistesse davvero; infatti, se fosse davvero così, chi lotta per sopravvivere dovrebbe ricevere una ricompensa. In seguito, la donna affermò che nessun angelo "mi ha mai rivolto un piccolo sorriso, neanche una volta": infatti, rivela che, il giorno del suo debutto, i suoi genitori decedettero, mentre suo marito morì il giorno dopo che lei ricevette il premio Oscar. Inoltre, non era in buoni rapporti con sua figlia Chris, che frequentava "persone poco raccomandabili". Poco dopo, Sharon presentò Yukiko alle attrici che avrebbero recitato nello spettacolo, per poi assistere ad un attentato ad una delle interpreti (la colpevole dell'omicidio che sarebbe avvenuto da lì a poco). Poi, l'attrice si congedò, affermando di avere degli affari importanti da sbrigare. Successivamente, Ran e Shinichi presero un taxi, ma la prima perse il fazzoletto che le aveva regalato Sharon; esso finì in un magazzino. Così, i due scesero dal mezzo ed il ragazzo andò a prendere l'oggetto; nel frattempo, sul posto arrivò Shuichi Akai, che informò la figlia di Kogoro della presenza di un pericoloso serial killer nelle vicinanze, tentando di convincerla ad andarsene. Lei, però, era troppo preoccupata per Shinichi: quindi, anche Ran entrò nel magazzino; entrambi, però, si trovarono di fronte all'assassino, che stava per sparare alla ragazz. Tuttavia, egli scivolò dalla scale antincendio e stava quasi per cadere nel vuoto, quando i due ragazzi lo salvarono. Questi, allora, chiese loro perché l'avessero salvato: il detective rispose: "Ci sono tanti motivi per uccidere una persona, ma non ce ne deve essere per forza uno per salvarla". In seguito, il criminale si trovò costretto a non sparare, visto che c'era l'FBI sulle sue tracce (era anche ferito) e per contraccambiare il favore. Il giorno seguente, Yukiko telefonò a Sharon; la prima la informò che il serial killer di New York fosse stato trovato morto suicidato, mentre la seconda affermò di aver saputo fin dall'inizio che, durante lo spettacolo "Golden Apple", sarebbe successo qualcosa e chiese alla sua amica di dire a Ran che forse aveva ragione: anche accanto a lei c'era davvero un angelo. Nel presente, Conan, con la voce di Shinichi, afferma che il criminale di New York non si fosse affatto suicidato e che l'uomo trovato morto non fosse nemmeno il vero assassino, ma che qualcuno (il vero serial killer) avesse ucciso quella persona e le avesse fatto prendere il suo posto. Qualche tempo dopo, Sharon morì e, sulla sua tomba, la figlia Chris disse: "A secret makes a woman woman", la stessa frase pronunciata dalla donna che, tempo prima, incendiò la casa dell'agente Jodie. Tuttavia, Chris aveva solo 29 anni e non poteva essere imputata di un delitto commesso addirittura venti anni prima. In ogni caso, nel corso della storia, si scopre che Sharon Vineyard, Chris, il serial killer di New York ed il piromane fossero la medesima persona, grazie alle impronte digitali rilevate sugli oggetti da loro toccati. Vermouth ricoprì il ruolo di serial killer per attirare l'attenzione di Akai. Chris, inoltre, frequentava in anonimato l'ambulatorio del dottor Araide, senza, però, avere delle malattie gravi. Saga di Vermouth Nel Volume 24, nel caso dell'Haido City Hotel, Vermouth fa la sua prima comparsa, sotto l'identità di Chris Vineyard. All'inizio, sembra essere solo una semplice sospettata di un omicidio commesso da Pisco. Alla fine del caso, si vede la donna in macchina insieme a Gin e Vodka, dove confessa di aver dovuto aiutare l'assassino, consegnandogli un fazzoletto viola prima del suo interrogatorio. Il proprio, infatti, l'aveva usato poco prima per commettere il delitto; inoltre, afferma che ora ha intenzione di restare per un po' di tempo in Giappone: infatti, la donna deve cercare qualcosa. Nel Volume 29, Gin e Vodka si trovano in un bar, mentre un cameriere offre loro del Martini Dry. Il primo dei due, tuttavia, mette una sigaretta nel liquore della sua spalla e chiede furiosamente all'uomo che li ha serviti a che gioco stesse giocando, sbattendogli violentemente la testa sul tavolo e togliendogli la maschera: in realtà, si tratta di Vermouth travestita. Vodka si preoccupa che qualcuno possa riconoscerla (è una famosa attrice), ma lei dice che l'attenzione di tutti è incentrata sullo spettacolo che si stava svolgendo in quel bar. Poi, Gin le domanda se fosse riuscita a trovare ciò che cercava, con questa che gli risponde in modo molto superficiale. Vodka le chiede spiegazioni, ma il suo superiore gli spiega che la donna abbia una grande passione per i segreti. Vermouth, poi, propone a Gin di bere insieme un martini, che nasce proprio dall'unione dei due liquori gin e vermouth. Successivamente, un autobus, nel quale viaggiano anche Conan ed Ai, viene dirottato da due criminali; nel mentre, la ragazzina prova una grande sensazione di paura, che avverte solamente quando, vicino a lei, è presente qualche membro dell'Organizzazione e si dice convinta che ce ne sia almeno uno sull'autobus e che abbia preso le sembianze di qualcuno vicino a lei e a Conan. Oltre ai normali cittadini e ai due fuorilegge, le uniche persone che corrispondono a questo identikit sono: Schuichi Akai, il dottor Agasa, la professoressa Jodie, i Detective Boys ed il dottor Araide. In seguito, Vermouth, travestita da uno dei passeggeri sopra elencati, commenta il piano di Conan per fermare i dirottatori, definendo il ragazzino "Cool Guy" e non "Cool Kid", come sarebbe normale dire ad un bambino della sua età. Nel Volume 33, l'agente Takagi rivela a Conan che i documenti relativi ai casi risolti da Kogoro fossero stati rubati, per poi essere restituiti poco dopo. Il furto era stato compiuto il giorno stesso dell'interrogatorio per il caso del dirottamento dell'autobus; così, il ragazzino sospetta che uno fra la professoressa Jodie, il dottor Araide ed il misterioso Scuichi Akai, in realtà, possa essere Vermouth travestita. Nel Volume 34, la donna lancia una freccetta verso una fotografia di Sherry, posta accanto a quelle di Ran e Conan. Poi, il piccolo detective discute col dottor Agasa del furto dei documenti dal commissariato; questi, per questo, ha deciso di invitare a casa sua Heiji, in modo che potesse aiutarli in questo difficile caso. I due, così, sospettano dell'attrice Chris Vineyard, presente nel caso dell'Haido City Hotel e sulla quale non si possiedono molte informazioni. Conan ritiene sospetta la professoressa Jodie: i due investigatori, quindi, vanno a casa sua per indagare su di lei. Tuttavia, in una casa vicina a quella della donna, viene commesso un omicidio e tutti e tre devono collaborare con la polizia per individuare il colpevole. Alla fine del caso, Conan pensa fra sé e sé che ci sono altre due persone sospette. In seguito, il detective chiede al dottor Agasa se avesse fatto delle ricerche su Chris Vineyard, con questo che gli risponde che si sa pochissimo su di lei e che, quando un giornalista le aveva chiesto qualcosa sul suo passato, gli avesse detto: "A secret makes a woman woman". Nel Volume 37, si scopre che Vermouth avesse contattato l'ingegnere Itakura, affermando: "We can be both God and the Devil, since we're trying to raise the dead against the stream of time", ovvero "Possiamo essere sia Dio che il Diavolo, in quanto, contro lo scorrere del tempo, stiamo cercando di resuscitare i morti". Nel Volume 41, Jodie ed il dottor Araide curano insieme Ai. Successivamente, si vede Vermouth che ascolta i dialoghi alla clinica del medico e che brucia proprio una foto di Sherry; compiaciuta, afferma di averla finalmente trovata. All'inizio del Volume 42, Vermouth chiama Calvados, ordinandogli di utilizzare un colpo solo. Nel caso di "Halloween Party", la donna manda un invito per una festa in maschera a Kogoro e Conan, scrivendo, però, sulla busta il nome di Shinichi Kudo, nonostante quella lettera fosse indirizzata a Conan Edogawa. Di conseguenza, si scopre che Vermouth conosce la vera identità del ragazzino; probabilmente, l'ha scoperta grazie al fatto che era un'amica di Yukiko e, quindi, deve aver visto delle foto di Shinichi da piccolo. Capendo che anche Shiho si fosse rimpicciolita, ha capito subito ciò che è successo al liceale. Nel mentre, lei ascolta la conversazione avvenuta nella casa del dottor Agasa. Poi, viene commesso un omicidio durante la festa di Halloween ed il colpevole, una volta smascherato, afferma che quello fosse un piano ideato da quel "diavolo" di Vermouth, che lo ricattava continuamente. Nel frattempo, Jodie porta via in auto Ai (Conan travestito), ma viene inseguita del dottor Araide, che avrebbe dovuto curare la ragazzina. L'agente dell'FBI, una volta fermatasi, rivela che l'uomo, in realtà, sia proprio Vermouth travestita, che era sulle tracce di Sherry; infatti, si è sostituita al dottore dopo il caso dell'omicidio del padre del medico ed è stata sempre lei a rubare i documenti relativi ai casi risolti da Kogoro in commissariato. Fra questi, vi era anche quello del dottor Araide, nel quale, però, era stato scritto un falso rapporto. A questo punto, la prima le ricorda di ciò che le successe vent'anni fa (l'omicidio del padre) e rivela come il membro dell'Organizzazione abbia preso il posto del vero Araide. L'agente dell'FBI, inoltre, si era introdotta nel suo ambulatorio, dove aveva visto un'istantanea di Sherry, capendo che la "Rotten Apple" volesse trovarla ed ucciderla. Jodie, quindi, le chiede se Ai fosse davvero quella ragazza; a quel punto, prosegue, dicendole di aver notato che sotto quella foto ce ne fossero altre due, raffiguranti Conan e Ran, con su scritto, rispettivamente, "Cool Guy" ed "Angel": di conseguenza, le domanda il perché di queste due denominazioni. Poi, chiede il motivo per cui, travestita da Araide, durante il caso del dirottamento dell'autobus, avesse cercato in tutti i modi di salvare Conan. Infine, le fa un'ultima domanda, la più importante: perché non invecchia? Vermouth, infatti, vent'anni fa aveva lo stesso aspetto fisico che ha in quello stesso momento. L'attrice, però, non risponde a nessuna di queste domande; l'agente dell'FBI, quindi, è costretta ad ordinare ai suoi compagni di uscire, in modo di portare la donna alla polizia giapponese, per farla confessare. Tuttavia, improvvisamente, Jodie viene colpita da un proiettile, sparato da Calvados; infatti, Vermouth, qualche ora prima, si era travestita da lei ed aveva fatto andare via tutti gli agenti dell'FBI lì presenti. La donna dell'Organizzazione rivela che la vera ragione per cui aveva rispedito i documenti in questura era per far sospettare che la sua permanenza in Giappone avesse a che fare con il detective Kogoro ed il suo obiettivo era quello di far girare gli agenti dell'FBI intorno alla sua agenzia, in modo di poterli identificare e capire anche come comunichino fra di loro. Inoltre, si dice sorpresa che lei fosse proprio quella bambina di vent'anni fa e le chiede come facesse a sapere la verità sul primo caso del dottor Araide; Jodie le risponde che ciò le fosse stato rivelato dalla ragazzina in macchina. A quel punto, Vermouth punta una pistola alla tempia della donna e, divertita, le ricorda che presto raggiungerà suo padre in paradiso. Tuttavia, mentre sta per sparare, Ai calcia un pallone con le scarpe di Conan, facendo perdere all'attrice la pistola che impugnava. Quest'ultima e Jodie, così, capiscono che quella ragazzina, in realtà, è il piccolo detective, che, subito dopo, si toglie la maschera. Così, questi minaccia Vermouth con i suoi aghi soporiferi, cercando di farla salire in auto e portarla dalla polizia. All'improvviso, però, sul luogo giunge la vera Ai, che li ha rintracciati grazie agli occhiali da inseguimento del ragazzino. Sfruttando un momento di distrazione di Conan, che urlava alla ragazzina di scappare, Vermouth lo addormenta con i suoi stessi aghi soporiferi. Poi, punta la sua pistola contro Ai; quest'ultima decide di fare un patto con la donna: se lei non fosse scappata alla morte, l'attrice non avrebbe più fatto del male a nessun altro. Questa dice che avrebbe ucciso soltanto quell'agente dell'FBI, per poi dire alla ragazzina di incolpare i suoi genitori per il folle progetto che lei ha dovuto ereditare. All'improvviso, mentre Vermouth è ormai sul punto di sparare, dal cofano della macchina di Jodie esce Ran, che protegge Ai. Calvados comincia a sparare su entrambe, ma la donna fa partire un colpo verso di lui, ordinandogli, inferocita, di non sparare più. In seguito, cerca in tutti i modi di far scansare Ran, chiamandola "Angel". Nel mentre, lei viene colpita alle spalle con un colpo di pistola da Jodie, che le ordina di mettere subito giù la pistola Subito dopo, sente dei rumori di armi e pensa che Calvados stia arrivando per uccidere l'agente dell'FBI: in realtà, si tratta di Schuichi Akai, che è entrato in possesso di molte armi dell'altro membro dell'Organizzazione. Questi le spara diverse volte, ma Vermouth riesce comunque a prendere in ostaggio Conan e a scappare sull'auto di Jodie; a quel punto, Calvados si suicida per non essere catturato ed interrogato dall'FBI. L'attrice si rifugia dentro un bosco, dove riceve un e-mail dal Boss, che le scrive: "A quanto pare ti ho lasciata troppo libera. Torna da me, Vermouth". Lei risponde, per poi notare che Conan indossa degli elettrodi per il monitoraggio cardiaco, insieme ad un trasmettitore ed un registratore. Con questi, il ragazzino ha registrato la melodia prodotta dall'indirizzo del Boss e, grazie a ciò, può riuscire a capire a chi appartenga. In seguito, Vermouth afferma che rinuncerà a Sherry, ma utilizza del gas soporifero, dicendo a Conan che, nel caso in cui si svegliasse prima lui, lancerebbe l'allarme e farebbe irruzione a casa del Boss. Lei, però, si sveglia prima di lui e telefona a Gin e Vodka, dicendo loro di essere stata individuata da Akai, che le ha rotto tre costole; inoltre, chiede ai due di venire a prenderla. Gin, però, le chiede se conoscesse Shinichi Kudo, ma lei gli dice di no. Intanto, pensa a lui come colui che potrebbe diventare ciò che ha desiderato a lungo, il "Silver Bullet", l'arma che potrebbe sconfiggere l'Organizzazione in un colpo solo, dimostrandosi stranamente compiaciuta da un'eventuale sconfitta degli Uomini in Nero. Nei panni del dottor Araide Nel Volume 42, viene rivelato che Vermouth, come già scritto, si fosse sostituita al vero dottor Araide dopo il primo caso con lui; per fare ciò, ha organizzato un attentato nei suoi confronti, ma l'agente Jodie l'aveva precedentemente informato della situazione e, grazie a ciò, egli riesce a simulare la propria morte. Nel Volume 26, il "dottor Araide" ottiene il ruolo di protagonista maschile (cavaliere nero) alla recita scolastica del liceo Teitan; tuttavia, all'ultimo, viene scalzato dal ruolo da Shinichi Kudo, che si mostra anche davanti a lui per risolvere un caso di omicidio. Nel Volume 29, nel caso del dirottamento dell'autobus, sale a bordo del mezzo; quindi, la presenza di Vermouth viene percepita da Ai. In quest'occasione, la donna protegge Conan da uno dei due dirottatori, che voleva fargli del male per i movimenti sospetti che faceva. In seguito, i due criminali fanno indossare a lui e ad Akai i propri abiti, in modo di poterli accusare di essere i due fuorilegge. Alla fine del caso, si salva dall'esplosione dell'autobus e convince Conan a non presiedere agli interrogatori, visto che ha il braccio ferito. Nel Volume 33, il ragazzino utilizza l'ombra del medico per far credere all'agente Sato che lui fosse Takagi, utilizzando addirittura il modulatore vocale sotto gli occhi del dottor Araide. Nel Volume 35, Conan, Ran e Kogoro vanno al suo ambulatorio per una malattia della ragazza. Nel Volume 41, il ragazzino ed il dottor Agasa fanno curare all'agente Jodie e ad Araide Ai, che non stava bene per un forte raffreddore. Nel Volume 42, Vermouth si traveste per l'ultima volta dal medico, telefonando alla ragazzina e dicendole che sarebbe venuto a prenderla, per portarla in una clinica attrezzata; in seguito, insegue l'auto di Jodie e, dopo essere stata scoperta, è costretto a togliersi la maschera. Saga dell'indirizzo del Boss Nel Volume 43, in un caso dove Conan deve scoprire l'identità del proprietario di un cellulare, questi ricorda ciò che è successo poco prima con Vermouth. Nel Volume 45, il ragazzino si chiede perché l'attrice non avesse cercato Ai ad una scuola superiore o, anche nel caso in cui lei avesse saputo del suo rimpicciolimento, non avesse saputo dell'arrivo di una nuova studentessa alla scuola elementare, visto che il dottor Araide il medico dell'intera scuola Teitan. Sempre nello stesso Volume, Conan, vedendo uno dei sospetti di un caso telefonare, ricorda di nuovo Vermouth. Saga di Kir Nel Volume 48, Vermouth e gli altri membri dell'Organizzazione pianificano un attentato contro Yasuteru Domon. Esso, però, viene sventato grazie agli interventi di Conan e dell'agente Jodie. Durante tutta la durata dell'attentato, lei è rimasta in auto con Gin e Vodka. Nel Volume 49, gli Uomini in Nero sono costretti a cambiare piano: in questo, Vermouth (travestita) cadrà da una moto per distrarre il politico, mentre Kir dovrà commettere il delitto. Anche questo tentativo, però, fallisce e la giornalista viene catturata dall'FBI. Intanto, Gin cambia di nuovo idea: la vittima del prossimo attentato sarà il famoso detective Kogoro, sospettato dall'Organizzazione di aver messo una microspia sulla suola della scarpa di Kir, visto che lui è, oltre a loro, l'ultima persona ad averla vista; inoltre, pensa che l'investigatore avesse anche qualcosa a che fare con Sherry (la microspia che dovrebbe aver usato è simile a quelle che utilizza la ragazza). Vermouth cerca di convincere Gin che l'investigatore non c'entrasse, non riuscendo, però, nel suo intento. In seguito, ci prova di nuovo, ma lui, questa volta, le punta una pistola alla tempia, ordinandole di dirgli che cosa ci fosse fra lei e quel detective; la donna risponde che non c'è proprio un bel niente. Successivamente, dopo che Gin viene ferito da Akai, gli Uomini in Nero sono costretti alla fuga e Vermouth afferma che fosse tutto un piano dell'FBI per farli sospettare dell'investigatore privato, in modo, poi, di trarre loro un'imboscata. Nel Volume 54, Eisuke Hondo chiede al bambino che ha causato l'incidente di Kir di una donna straniera, che Conan pensa che possa essere Vermouth. Nel Volume 58, gli Uomini in Nero scoprono dove è ricoverata Rena Mizunashi e ideano un piano per recuperarla. Vermouth insegue uno dei furgoni utilizzati dall'FBI per non far capire dove si trovasse Kir, ma la giornalista viene individuata da Gin e l'Organizzazione, così, riesce a recuperarla. Tuttavia, il Boss e Gin non si fidano di lei e le ordinano di uccidere Akai, per dimostrare la sua fedeltà all'Organizzazione Nera. Nel Volume 59, Vermouth, una volta compiuta l'esecuzione, viene mandata sul posto per verificare l'effettiva morte dell'agente dell'FBI, pensando: "Non servono due proiettili per eliminare l'Organizzazione… basta un solo Silver Bullet", pensando a Conan. Saga di Bourbon Nel Volume 67, durante il caso dell'attentato contro Fake Akai, Vermouth interviene, telefonando a Gin, dicendogli una cosa che non viene rivelata al lettore, ma alla quale l'uomo chiede se lei avesse l'autorizzazione del Boss; la donna risponde di sì e, subito dopo, Gin annuncia la ritirata degli Uomini in Nero, affermando che quel tizio (Bourbon) l'avesse preso in giro. Nel Volume 76, nel caso del rapimento di Conan, Vermouth osserva da lontano la scena e, alla fine, telefona a Bourbon, dichiarandosi soddisfatta dell'andamento del piano e chiedendogli se la promessa che le è stata fatta verrà mantenuta. In quel momento, Amuro, Sera ed Okiya stanno tutti chiamando qualcuno e questo fa capire che uno di loro tre sia il membro dell'Organizzazione, conosciuto con il nome in codice di Bourbon. Nel Volume 78, Vermouth informa Gin e Vodka di un'informazione scoperta da Bourbon: Sherry salirà sul treno Bell Tree Express, detto Mistery Train; inoltre, chiede ai due di non intervenire in alcun modo. Gin accetta e si dice anche felice di averla sentita pronunciare dopo tanto tempo il nome di "Sherry", visto che era preoccupato che, essendo anch'ella una donna, si sarebbe lasciata prendere dalla pietà. Terminata la chiamata, ripensa alla promessa fatta a Conan nel caso di Halloween Party, chiedendogli di non prendersela con lei. Sul treno, si traveste da Fake Akai e si fa vedere da Ai. In seguito, spia gli amici di Conan fuori dalla loro cabina. Poi, passa nuovamente davanti alla ragazzina; a quel punto, invia un messaggio a Gin, scrivendogli di aver finalmente individuato Sherry. Successivamente, Vermouth invia un'e-mail ad Ai, chiedendole: "Ti sei rassegnata?". Poco dopo, incrocia per il corridoio una donna col viso coperto, che le dice "Se riusciremo a farti lo sgambetto, questa volta la lascerai in pace, vero?", con Vermouth che fa un'espressione stupita. All'improvviso, Sera compare davanti a lei, chiedendole chi fosse veramente; questa le risponde: "Sei sempre la stessa… Masumi!". Quindi, lei rimane sconvolta, visto che credeva che suo fratello fosse morto. Proprio in quel momento, Fake Akai dice che volesse sapere proprio quello e la stordisce con un taser, inviando, poi, un'e-mail a Bourbon: "Ho eliminato l'ostacolo. Per il resto, procedi come programmato!". In seguito, legge il registro dei passeggeri e posiziona un fumogeno sotto una sedia. Successivamente, si vede Fake Akai mentre ascolta una conversazione che si sta svolgendo nella cabina degli amici di Conan, per poi buttare fuori dal treno una valigia. Sul luogo, sopraggiunge immediatamente la donna misteriosa che aveva incontrato poco prima: si tratta di Yukiko; Vermouth, a quel punto, si toglie la maschera. Le due cominciano a parlare del loro passato; poi, la madre di Shinichi le dice che avesse intenzione di proteggere Ai, visto che suo figlio le aveva detto che ora lei sta dalla loro parte. Vermouth le chiede se pensa davvero di potercela fare, ma lei la informa che la "squadra di Shin-chan è in vantaggio": infatti, Sera è stata portata nella cabina di un "very special guest": Subaru Okiya. In seguito, Yukiko le dice di aver scoperto il suo punto debole: il non aver mai detto a nessun membro dell'Organizzazione del ringiovanimento di Shinichi e Shiho. Vermouth, dopo ciò, comincia ad ascoltarla con il viso pensieroso. La donna, quindi, prosegue, affermando di aver sentito da suo figlio che lei avesse ordinato la creazione di un software all'ingegnere Itakura; l'attrice, al tempo, era venuta a conoscenza del fatto che quest'ultimo e Sharon "fossero come cane e gatto" e questa cosa la stupì molto, visto che si era sempre dimostrata premurosa nei confronto dello staff. Poi, dice che, conoscendola, quando aveva chiamato l'ingegnere, aveva sicuramente modificato la propria voce per non farsi riconoscere e, infine, le chiede se quel software avesse a che fare con il motivo per cui tiene segreto il ringiovanimento dei due ragazzi. A questo punto, Vermouth, spazientita da tutti quei discorsi, le punta in faccia la sua pistola e le ordina di non impicciarsi in questa faccenda: lei, infatti, è sicura di aver già capito la sua assurda tattica. Infatti, Ai, sicuramente, assumerà un antidoto per l'APTX 4869 per non essere uccisa nel corpo di una bambina (infatti, se fosse così, i Detective Boys potrebbero essere notati ed uccisi dall'Organizzazione). Secondo Vermouth, quindi, Yukiko voleva nascondere la ragazzina nella sua cabina, per poi travestirsi da lei e fingere di morire davanti ad uno degli Uomini in Nero, in modo che, poi, non le sarebbe più stata data la caccia. A quel punto, capito quello che, secondo lei, era il loro piano, il membro dell'Organizzazione prende i trucchi per i travestimenti di Yukiko e li butta fuori dal treno. Una volta rivelato tutto ciò, attiva i fumogeni che aveva posizionato precedentemente tramite il suo telefono cellulare. Quindi, Vermouth chiede alla sua amica dove pensa che andrà Ai; questa risponde che, secondo lei, andrà verso i vagoni anteriori, dove non c'è fumo. Invece, il membro dell'Organizzazione le risponde che farà proprio l'esatto opposto. Improvvisamente, Yukiko riceve una telefonata da parte di Conan, ma Vermouth le ruba il telefono ed imita la sua voce: il ragazzino le chiede se Ai si trovasse da lei, con la donna che risponde di no e che gli suggerisce di cercarla nei vagoni anteriori. Intanto, l'attrice riceve un'e-mail da parte di Bourbon, che la informa di aver appena trovato Sherry. Questi, quando trova dell'esplosivo nel vagone in cui si trova la ragazza, capisce che Vermouth ha intenzione di uccidere la ragazza a tutti i costi. Nel mentre, la donna fa esplodere il vagone dove si trova la traditrice ed è, quindi, ormai certa della sua morte. Così, comunica tutto a Gin e Vodka. Tuttavia, subito dopo, nota Ai sulle spalle del dottor Agasa, che dice di averla trovata nella cabina in cui era stato commesso un omicidio. Di conseguenza, pensa che la chiamata ricevuta da Conan facesse parte di quello che era il suo vero piano. Proprio in quel momento, vede il piccolo detective parlare con qualcuno al telefono, scusandosi per il fatto che avesse davvero rischiato la vita. Quindi, Vermouth capisce che la persona che ha incontrato Bourbon non era Sherry, ma Kaito Kid. Poi, si complimenta fra sé e sé con Yukiko per l'ottimo casting. Alla fine, Amuro le chiede di vedere un'altra volta il file che riprende Akai prima e dopo la sua morte. Nel caso successivo, la donna chiede a Bourbon per quanto vuole restare incollato a Kogoro, visto che pensava che avesse a che fare sia con Sherry, che con Kir. Inoltre, gli ricorda che la prima, ormai, è stata uccisa; Amuro, però, le risponde che gli è sorto improvvisamente un grande interesse per quel detective, pensando, invece, a Conan. Nel Volume 80, Bourbon e Vermouth lavorano di nuovo insieme. La seconda si traveste dalla donna che ha coperto gli occhi e la bocca a Jodie nel caso della rapina in banca (il primo con Fake Akai), il primo dal marito di questa. La donna, fingendo di cadere, posiziona sull'agente dell'FBI una microspia, per poi recuperarla. Solo alla fine del caso, Conan e Jodie capiscono la vera identità di quelle due persone. Nel Volume 84, Bourbon e Vermouth si trovano in macchina, mentre il primo guarda una foto della maestra Shibuya, un'amica di Jodie. La donna gli chiede chi fosse quella persona; Amuro le dice che lei è una sua cliente e che è l'ultimo pezzo per completare il puzzle. Nel mentre, i due notano che proprio Shibuya viene buttata giù dalle scale da una persona e, per questo, viene avvertita la polizia. Una volta risolto il caso, Conan e gli altri ricevono una chiamato da parte dell'ospedale, dove si dice che le condizioni della vittima sono peggiorate. Di conseguenza, il piccolo detective, l'FBI e Bourbon si recano sul posto. L'agente Camel, però, resta fuori; Amuro, quindi, gli chiede se conoscesse Rikumichi Kusuda, con questi che, ovviamente, risponde di no. In seguito, il membro dell'Organizzazione lo provoca, dicendogli che queste informazioni non arrivano di certo a pesci piccoli come lui. A quel punto, Vermouth, travestita da Jodie, lo porta via e gli chiede se ha riferito qualcosa a quell'uomo; lui, sentendosi ormai al sicuro, le risponde di non avergli assolutamente detto che Rikumichi Kusuda si era sparato nella propria auto; poi, la donna sparisce improvvisamente. Nel Volume 85, la si vede entrare nell'auto di Bourbon e lo informa di tutto ciò che ha appena scoperto, chiedendogli il motivo per cui fosse tanto interessato a quella spia. Amuro, quindi, le domanda come lei si sparerebbe; questa gli risponde che punterebbe la pistola sulla tempia. L'uomo continua, dicendo che, anche nel caso in cui il corpo di una persona che si è sparata venisse bruciato, il proiettile resterebbe nel cranio; di conseguenza, ricorda che un uomo, nel periodo in cui Kusuda non ha più mandato informazioni, è morto in quello stesso modo: Schuichi Akai. Bourbon, quindi, è certo del fatto che l'agente dell'FBI sia sopravvissuto e conosce anche il trucco che ha usato per simulare la propria morte. Vermouth, però, pensa che la sua deduzione sia errata e cerca di convincerlo, senza successo. Inoltre, Amuro le dice che l'avrebbe trovato entro un giorno. Successivamente, Rei Furuya si trova costretto a ritrarre le proprie affermazioni; Vermouth, in seguito, lo informa che Gin ha intenzione di fare qualcosa per tutti gli infiltrati presenti nell'Organizzazione Nera. Saga di Rum Nel Volume 90, i due si trovano di nuovo in auto, con Vermouth che ricorda a Bourbon dell'indagine che devono fare su un personaggio influente; la donna chiede se lei si debba travestire da qualcuno. A questo punto, entrambi si recano ad un concerto del noto cantante Hado Rokumichi, il quale, diciassette anni fa, ha scritto un singolo intitolato "Asaca". Questo ha insospettito parecchio gli Uomini in Nero, visto che la vera identità di Asaka era Rum, che aveva ucciso Kohji Haneda. Sul posto, sono presenti anche Conan, Okiya, Ran e Sonoko; Vermouth, in quest'occasione, si è travestita da Azusa. Il suo travestimento, però, viene subito scoperto dal ragazzino, grazie a qualche semplice domanda; lui, però, non può rivelare che quella donna non è Azusa a nessuno, oltre che ad Akai, che aveva già capito tutto. Dopo, anche lei viene coinvolta nel caso di suicidio del cantante, fatto passare per un omicidio. Una volta arrivata sulla scena del delitto, blocca Ran, chiamandola "Angel" (proprio come nel caso di Halloween Party), dicendole che quello non fosse un luogo adatto a lei e che fosse meglio lasciare il caso a "loro" (Conan, Bourbon ed Okiya, che non ha mai conosciuto e, quindi, tantomeno sa la sua vera identità). In seguito, per una verifica, Vermouth deve scrivere il suo nome e cognome; non conoscendo il cognome di Azusa, imitando la voce di Ran, lo chiede a Conan, che intuisce che la donna ha ormai capito di essere già stata smascherata. Nel frattempo, Ran inizia finalmente a nutrire dei forti sospetti sull'identità di Azusa, visto che era già stata chiamata da qualcuno in passato "Angel", nonostante non riesca a ricordare in quale occasione. Amuro, senza sapere che lo avesse chiesto, è sorpreso del fatto che lei conoscesse il cognome della cameriera, ma le dice che non era necessario che venisse anche lei, visto che quell'incarico lo poteva svolgere anche da solo. Vermouth risponde che si era preoccupata quando aveva saputo che sarebbero venuti Conan e Ran, ricordando a Bourbon della promessa che le aveva fatto, cioè di non far del male a nessuno dei due. Inoltre, l'attrice gli chiede anche chi fosse quel tizio (Okiya). Poi, si avvicina di nuovo a Rei Furuya, chiedendogli perché fissasse Okiya ed intimandolo di sbrigarsi a risolvere il caso: per lei, era troppo pericoloso restare in quelle condizioni per così tanto tempo. Successivamente, Ran ricorda che anche la donna che, tempo prima, aveva cercato di rapire Conan ed Ai l'avesse chiamata "Angel". Dopo, la donna chiede spiegazioni sul titolo del singolo "Asaca", venendo, però, a sapere che non avesse alcun collegamento con Rum. Alla fine del caso, proprio mentre Vermouth sta per andare via, Ran la blocca e le parla, chiedendole se, per caso, fosse quella rapitrice. L'attrice, quindi, le risponde: "Avrei dovuto parlartene prima, Ran… Ma non entrare ulteriormente nel mio mondo… Perché tu sei il mio tesoro!", per poi andarsene. Mentre sta facendo ciò, pensa fra sé e sé: "Esatto… Uno dei soli due tesori che ho in questo mondo", riferendosi a Conan. Rapporti con gli altri membri dell'Organizzazione - Boss: Vermouth è la sua preferita, nonostante non se ne conosca ancora il motivo. Lei lo chiama semplicemente "Boss". - Gin: Vermouth ha un rapporto poco chiaro con lui: delle volte, l'uomo arriva addirittura a minacciarla puntandole addosso una pistola, pur sapendo perfettamente che lei è la preferita del Boss. Tuttavia, alcune frasi di Vermouth fanno presumere che fra i due ci sia stato qualcosa, ma potrebbe anche essere che lei gli lanci delle semplici frecciatine, forte della sua posizione all'interno dell'Organizzazione. - Calvados: Nel caso di Halloween Party, Calvados ha lavorato per lei; questo perché lui ne era innamorato. Korn afferma che, sfruttando ciò, la donna lo abbia usato a proprio vantaggio. Inoltre, Akai, riferendosi a Vermouth, dice che il distillato di mela (Calvados) fosse un compagno perfetto per la "rotten apple", la "mela marcia". - Chianti: Odia profondamente Vermouth, perché ha portato Calvados con sé senza avvertire nessuno e, per questo, confessa a Korn che l'avrebbe certamente ammazzata, se lei non fosse la preferita del Boss; tuttavia, giura che, prima o poi, lo farà. - Korn: Proprio come Chianti, anche lui odia Vermouth per ciò che ha fatto a Calvados e vorrebbe ucciderla, ma non la detesta quanto la donna cecchino. - Sherry: Vermouth la detesta profondamente, anche se non si conosce il motivo di ciò. Nel caso del Mistery Train, afferma che lei fosse l'unica persona che non deve rimanere in questo modo. L'attrice è l'unico membro dell'Organizzazione ancora in vita a conoscere la sua duplice identità (il primo è stato Pisco) ed è anche l'unica a sapere che sia ancora viva. - Ethan Hondo: Di lui, Vermouth conosce soltanto il suo cognome. - Rikumichi Kusuda: Di lui, Vermouth sa solo che egli era uno di loro. - Bourbon: Lui è uno dei pochi a conoscere il segreto che lega Vermouth al Boss; per questo motivo, minacciandola, la convince a fare delle missioni per conto suo. - Kir: Nel Volume 48, Vermouth sospetta che lei sia un NOC e le chiede, tramite un messaggio in codice, se ciò corrispondesse al vero, rivendo, ovviamente, una risposta negativa. - Rye (Schuichi Akai): Vermouth non crede che sia lui il vero "Silver Bullet"; la donna lo crede ancora morto. - Scotch: Vermouth lo cita solo una volta; in quell'occasione, però, non ne ricorda nemmeno il nome in codice. - Irish: Vermouth era l'unica persona che, all'interno dell'Organizzazione, lo trattava con riguardo e simpatia; la relazione fra i due, tuttavia, è sconosciuta. Inoltre, la donna, quando parlò di Irish a Conan, affermò che l'Irish whiskey fosse ben distillato ed avesse un gusto delicato. - Pisco: Nonostante Vermouth avesse collaborato con lui, proprio come Gin, non lo vedeva affatto di buon occhio. - Rum: Nel ventesimo film, i due sono in costante comunicazione tramite telefono. - Suguru Itakura: Quando Vermouth era ancora Sharon Vineyard, i due litigarono molto. Categoria:MIB Categoria:Personaggi